marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambrose Meek (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Shopkeeper, thief, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Syd Shores | First = Mystic Comics #8 | Last = Ant-Man: Last Days Vol 1 #1 | HistoryText = Ambrose Q. Meek lived up to his name and lived a meek existence as a shop keeper. Growing to despise his clientele -- seeing them as always being wrong -- and wishing for money and power, he would develop the masked identity of Doctor Fear. As Fear, frightened people to death with his ghastly mask. He would first murder a man walking home after a late night at a local club. Returning to the scene in his civilian guise he would rouse the police and act faint around the dead body to appear as though he were nothing more than same old Ambrose Meek. When this only netted him a story on in the back of the newspaper, the furious Doctor Fear vowed to up the ante of his next crime. His next attack would come at a bank just before lunch, where his horrifying looks would kill all the customers, tellers and security guards. Doctor Fear would rob all the corpses before fleeing the scene. Later after the authorities arrived on the scene with criminologist Mark Todd (secretly the hero known as Blazing Skull), Meek would once more appear at the scene of the crime. This time, he would boldly demand that more be done to stop this killer -- shocking authorities at his sudden direct and aggressive behavior. This outburst would work to Meek's advantage as the town gossip mill would be in full swing, with the story of Doctor Fear's murder spree at the bank made more and more grand and tall a tale by each retelling. That night, Meek was out on the deserted streets when he was confronted by Todd, who wished to know what he was up to. Ambrose would angrily snap at the criminologist for infringing on his rights and promptly leave the area. Returning shortly thereafter as Doctor Fear, Ambrose would attempt to slay Todd by tossing him off a bridge. Deciding to demand a ransom, Doctor Fear would head to the local radio station to make his demands to the city, unaware that Todd had survived and was now chasing him as Blazing Skull. At the radio station, Doctor Fear would interrupt a live broadcast to demand a ransom of one million dollars from the city. These demands were be interrupted by the Blazing Skull, who fought Doctor Fear into submission on the roof of the radio building. Unmasked in the struggle, Ambrose surrendered explaining his motivations to turn to crime. By the Modern Age, an elderly Ambrose Meek became a resident of Valhalla Villas, a retirement home for ex-heroes and ex-villains that is located in Miami. He is among the residents that were de-aged by Mary Morgan (who used an unnamed Asgardian relic) so they could enjoy one last chance at youth before the end of the world as there was an active Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = When operating as Doctor Fear, Ambrose wore a life like mask with ghoulish features. It apparently had the ability to strike primal fear that could be potentially lethal. How the mask was able to do this is unexplained. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}